dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Need Help With a Project Hi! HD3 referred me to you. So I'm looking for Tierrie because I need his help with a project that my wiki is working on. Do you happen to know any way I could get in contact him? Since this could involve personal info we could discuss it on chat or on my test wiki Roranoa Drake II (talk) 12:05, July 6, 2016 (UTC) : Hi there! I've let Tierrie know about your request and he will be looking for a message from you on his talk page. . 00:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Alright! Thanks so much for your help! :D Roranoa Drake II (talk) 12:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC) : Good luck! 22:02, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello Loleil, I'm working on a video & I'd like to use an image I found here on the wiki. I'd like to ask the creators permission if possible. The image is the glass images of the elven pantheon. If possible could you provide their link or somewhere I could contact them? Thank you, --DRobin13 (talk) 00:38, February 13, 2018 (UTC)D.Robin Update Hi Loleil, sorry to bother you again. It's been almost a week and still no word from Tierrie. Did he tell you a specific time frame as to when he will be back to check messages? ^___^" Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:45, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies for the late reply, I was travelling and didn't have reliable internet access. I will send Tierrie a reminder. 22:09, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh that's alright. I was traveling as well for the past week and had no internet. I appreciate you for sending him a reminder. It has been more than 2 months since I first messaged him, so I hope he replies soon. Would you by any chance be proficient in coding yourself? :D 21:29, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I know a little coding, but sadly not so much as Tierrie . 00:18, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::: Aha that's fine. He will turn up one of these days I hope XD How come he has been so inactive lately? 17:20, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Sadly I think it's just a matter of not having enough free time. Poor Tierrie 22:17, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Untitled Greetings! So I recently made it to the end of the Champions of Just quest in Dragom Age: Inquisition, but somehow my companions have disappeared. Any ideas on how to get them back? BlueMoon865 (talk) 08:05, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! Unfortunately I'm not familiar with this issue, but I would always start with a reload. Good luck! 17:36, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Social network templates Hey, Loleil! What do you think about making templates for twitter and tumblr, similar to the BWF template? Most of the dev answers we've been getting over the last several months have been from twitter so I was thinking it might be handy to have templates since they're starting to be used fairly often as references. I can make the templates. -- 07:23, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help . 18:32, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay, I made a template for twitter and I've got a couple questions. I added it to Alistair (ref. 9) and to the left of the link is an open bracket. Can you look at the template and see if I missed or added something? (too many brackets to keep track of lol). Also, when I added the template the little birdie image showed up in the recent activity under that change I made. Pretty sure there's a way to fix that so the icon doesn't show up in the activity every time it's added, or is that usual? Thanks! -- 09:26, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Looking great, there was indeed just a stray bracket in there. For the picture, I can't recall any way not to get the pictures to appear, but I will let you know if I can think of a solution. 17:07, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you much! -- 21:01, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Untitled Hi Loleil, I hope I am doing this right. I wanted to ask you if I can use your pictures that are related to the Knight Enchanters class to post for my weareknight-enchanter blog. You will be credited of course. Please reply whenever you can and sorry for bothering you. --TheMagitekWarrior (talk) 01:48, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! All our images fall under fair use, so please feel free to use them. 16:22, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Edit difs showing up weird Hey, Loleil! Any idea why the edit difs are showing up now as black text on a black background? It started a week or two ago, and as near as I can tell, no pages have been edited that might have changed it (like the CSS page). -- 21:22, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Infobox images Hey, loleil! Any idea why the infobox images are suddenly showing up weird? Soother's Sapphire looked fine when I created it last night, but now the image is cut off. Forge Master's Hammer is another example--if you click on the image itself you can see how it should look. I can't see any edits on the wiki that might have changed it. -- 23:47, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :Infobox images were affected by a bug. It's been fixed, but due to cache things aren't showing up correctly right away. If you add ?action=purge at the end of any url, that clears the issue. Raylan13 (talk) 16:17, January 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info Raylan. Glad to hear that everything will be back to normal soon. 18:58, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Thanks, Raylan, I appreciate the heads up! -- 03:32, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem - glad I had something to pass along :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:12, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Bot Request Hey Loleil! How you doing? I was wondering if we could use your bot for a cleanup mission, essentialy all links need to redirected to Approval (Origins) since the main page has been converted into a disambig. Cheers! 15:38, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Viktoria, it's good to hear from you! I'm doing well and I hope you are too. I'll get lol-bot on that right now. 15:50, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Since you did such a great job last time, I got more work for your bot if you don't mind! A page was renamed and hundreds of links have turned into redirects. Can you take care of ? Thanks! 20:32, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Done. 17:53, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Discussion board So this is a thing that exists now that wikia never officially announced to us, which is par for the course with wikia. I'm assuming it's our responsibility to maintain civility and stuff on it, too since it's part of the wiki. Thankfully there's a "report" function for users to report spam and wank so I'll check in on that every once in awhile. I went ahead and introduced us since it doesn't look like the people chatting there contribute to the main wiki so they probably don't know who we are. Cheers! -- 23:08, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :Huh, well I'm glad you found it Kelcat! I will try to keep an eye on it too. 17:15, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Template: Disambig Hi! Is the positioning of the template part of some guideline or simply personal taste? (If the latter, I personally prefer it on top of the page, rather than its bottom, but I'd bow to your experience and position here. ) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:36, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, the positioning is based off the site style. All of the pages in Category:Disambiguations have the template placed at the bottom. I'll add a note to the Manual of Style to clarify this. 19:45, September 4, 2017 (UTC) DAO Ultimate Fixpack Hey Loleil, I hope you're doing great! There is this great mod created by Qwinn, a long-time Dragon Age modder and wiki member. I helped him a bit with proofreading during the alpha stage and now that the final version is out I threw the idea of making the mod visible to more users by posting it on the wiki. I mean, which PC user wouldn't want to install a mod which literally restores dozens of conversations, correct epilogue flags and hundreds of other stuff. Linking bugs with mods which provide the respective fixes has happened frequently in the past however this time it is going to be in a very large scale. For that purpose I am going to write a very easy template so that it can be copied & pasted more easily on the relevant pages. So to summarize, before we go on with the idea I want to hear your thoughts first. Many thanks! 20:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Hi! I am doing pretty great and I hope you are too. Since this looks like a pretty well established mod with a good amount of reviews, I have no problems adding links to it. 17:54, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Many thanks! I've created the small template, Qwinn will make the additions on the articles. You should check it out too by the way 09:20, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Hehe, I must be about due for a replay. 20:14, September 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hi Loleil! Qwinn here. First, thanks so much for allowing me to clean up the Bugs listings on various pages and link to my Fixpack that can take care of them. It's really appreciated. Let me know if I can talk about this "partnership" publicly, btw, and if so I can add links to the wiki on my own site, and thus increase traffic in both directions. ::::Okay, Viktoria asked me to explain to you what I consider a "Restoration" versus a bug fix. I've written a wall of text explaining that in hopes of alleviating any concerns you might have, but I suspect you'd rather I not overwhelm your talk page with it. If you don't mind walls of text, just say so here and I'll post it, but if you do, just shoot me an email at qwinnmods@gmail.com and I'll reply there. Hope to hear from you soon! Qwinn (talk) 22:34, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::Hello again. I've been made aware that these discussions should be kept out in the open, so never mind the email thing. Ok, so, I talked some more with Viktoria and now realize that apparently referencing "cut content" is in violation of some wiki rule I was unaware of. I actually don't think anything I restore qualifies as "cut content", if there's any evidence that something was cut deliberately I don't restore it at all, and if you would like an explanation for what my criteria for that is, just ask and I'll post it here, though be warned the answer is REALLY long. However, if it will save heartache, I don't mind omitting references to such content, as it's a tiny fraction of the overall mod. I'd *like* to put them in as I think after 7 years most people only want to play if they can see something new (especially when it's *all* content by Bioware, my creative input is strictly limited to whatever is absolutely required to get their inaccessible content to actually work), but if it's a dealbreaker, I'll just leave those out. :::::One thing I do still think merits more attention though. I did note that the templates were changed sometime today from "installing Qwinn's Fixpack mod" to "installing this mod". Hey, from my personal desire to have more page views, I certainly don't *want* to object to that, people will have to click "this mod" every time to figure out if it's a reference to my mod! But, my personal interest aside, it seems more user friendly to actually identify my mod in the template so people who have already installed my fixpack don't have to keep clicking on the "this mod" link on page after page just to confirm that it isn't some *other* mod being discussed. Just my 2 cents. Qwinn (talk) 09:22, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi Qwinn, firstly, thanks for taking what must have been a lot of time to make the bug fix mod. With regards to the line between cut content vs. restoration, you're right that it is a little hazy. This is why we prefer to err on the side of caution and not include them at this time. As far as changing the wording, we don't ever want to serve as an advertising service, so we try to keep links to outside sources as neutral as possible and users can always hover over the link to see where they're going. You are certainly welcome to talk about the wiki on your webpage, but are under no obligations to do. 20:53, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :Regarding your first paragraph, there is content that it is not available to players simply because of a wrongly placed flag preventing it from happening. This is the definition of a bug, we are not talking about ambiguous stuff which can be interpreted both ways and we want to "err on the side of caution". :As for the "advertising" thing, I have a small idea which can satisfy both sides. What if the wording of those templates is a bit more special/unique (it is totally generic now) thus giving the reader the idea that it refers to the same mod he has already visited, downloaded and installed? We are talking about hundreds of wiki pages which currently describe bugs that this fixpack is solving. Cheers! 22:19, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I hadn't realised that the project would involve adding links to hundreds of pages. Since this is going to be such a large project, I think it's appropriate to open up the discussion to a broader audience in the forums. 21:22, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Here's the link. 21:34, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Discussions activity feed Hey, Loleil! In keeping with a lot of other wikis I've seen and used, I figured it'd be good to add a Discussions activity feed to the main page, as outlined here. I've played around with it some, but am not sure of the results. Our current layout on the main page has a whole lot of blank space to the right of the newsfeed and forum columns, so I added the feed to the right of it, single column, 3 most recent posts. Can you a) give me your opinion on its location, including the number of posts showing? I tried adding it to the bottom but it just looked way oversized to me, and b) make sure I put the code in the correct location, and that it's not breaking anything. The code I added is , just below the existing line Thanks! -- 05:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks Kelcat! I will see if I can set it up as a portal so it matches with the other components of the front page. 20:53, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Taking down Wikia's Fan Feed Hey Loleil! You're not very active on skype, are you? Anyway I wanted to talk to you about wikia's fan feed. Those ugly block of images appearing below every wiki page? Well, if you remember not too long ago instead of that "fan feed" the wikia used to show up related pages with the one you were reading, matched through categories. I think that was very important feature and it garnered many many extra page views, views which under different circumstances we wouldn't get. Instead we now have this fan feed which except it is horrid visually and unattractive, it links to some random blogs of ambiguous value in different fandoms. Personally I don't think most visitors of the Dragon Age wikia would be looking to read about Fantastic Four and not about Dragon Age. I also know that most wikia features are optional and we have a certain amount of control on what we want to implement and what not. If this feature is optional don't you think it's in the wiki's best interests to take it down? 11:02, October 14, 2017 (UTC) And a bot request! This 12:05, October 14, 2017 (UTC) This one wasn't my doing, blame Kelcat for that 09:17, October 15, 2017 (UTC) This too please. 17:42, December 20, 2017 (UTC) This too please. Merry Christmas! 12:35, December 24, 2017 (UTC) This too please. Happy New Year! 06:52, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Done, and Happy New Year to you too . 06:22, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Help! Hey, Loleil! I really need to talk with you about some stuff. Can you either reply here or shoot me an email? Thanks. -- 23:06, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Kelcat, :I'm here! Feel free to email me too if you need to. 04:41, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :: Hey, sorry for the delay, haven't had a chance to be around in the last few weeks! I've decided to step down as admin. It's become more stressful and less fun in the past few months due to various things that have happened here (and I have an obsessive tendency to take on waaay too much and allow myself to get overly stressed out over things that ultimately don't really matter!) I'll probably be back around if another game comes out, but in the meantime I'm gonna take a long break. I'd appreciate if you could de-sysop me, and I wish you all the best--it's been great working with you all these years! -- 21:51, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, and thanks so much for your help with the scripts, I really appreciate it! 22:25, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Revert and Locked every wiki because they don't fit your headcanon？ About Danarius and Fenris' relationship's headcanon The "source" was from tumblr of two cosplayers' vague and second hand interpretation ("headcanon") which did not even involve any direct citation from david gaider, and being even more intentionally over-interpreted in the removed sentence. Dgaider never said anything even slightly related to that, even when explicitly asked on the internet. But, sure, it's just easier for someone to lie and try to shut people up when their headcanons and perverted imaginations are being removed. Also, it seems quite sarcastic that the admin who protected the wiki term shows a significant personal favoring when alleging that they are doing so to stop the "War" while they themselves keeps reverting back the term to their "favored" version with the unverified headcanons first and then lock the item. LMAO. A bunch of perverted twisted minds gathering together to solidify their imaginations and abusing any pathetic "authority” does not make headcanons to be fact. This "incident" definitely tells a lot about the actual validation and credibility about the Dragon Age Wiki, ROFL. Admin Loleil Abusing admin authority to fit her headcanon http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Loleil This Admin is abusing her authority by locking wiki terms which stating fake info that did not come from david gaider at all. Ironically enough, this admin who was alleging to stop the "reverting of editing" has reverted the wiki to her "favored" version herself(which was nowhere to be found from David Gaider)first and then locked the wiki to prevent all users from stating the fact so that her headcanon can be preserved. This is so barefaced and shameless abusing of authority and sure says a lot about the actual validation and credibility about the Dragon Age Wiki. Am wondering they might as well do this to all the wiki terms as long as the world doesn't go their way. RE: More Scripts! Hey Loleil. I wanted to let you know that the Trespasser script is locked so that you cannot suggest changes. You may want to about that to make sure you can properly review that. Unfortunately due to my lack of full experience with DA:I (I have fully played every other game/DLC though) I was only able to work on Morrigan, Leliana, & Romance. I added a section to Romance, but it was otherwise accurate to my knowledge. I have gone through & doctored up Morrigan’s transcript a bit / fixed some inaccuracies, but only lightly touched Leliana because it’s mostly accurate (although it could use more info into Marjolaine I think, I can try to squeeze that in if you want). Either way, the pronunciations for Leliana are going to be butchered XD Good luck with the scripts, & keep them coming if there are more Origins/DA2 scripts needing review! :Thanks for all your help! I will see what I can find out about the Trespasser script. Perhaps they've already started filming that one? 17:10, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::You are welcome. Yes that may be the case, I hope you were able to review it yourself before you sent it to us if so. :: I also had to request access for the first scripts I reviewed, so the Trespasser article might not be completely locked. It's probably just an oversight in granting access. I'll ask for permission and see what happens. --Evamitchelle (talk) 04:15, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :: I can access the document now so I'll be able to take a look later today. --Evamitchelle (talk) 01:50, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Page deletion Hey, this page needs to be removed. Thanks! 17:21, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Done. 02:49, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hello there! I've started an Admin Nomination and your input and vote would be greatly appreciated. You know how vital admins are for the smooth work of our wiki so this is definitely not a minor issue. Thank you! 14:58, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :Replied. 02:49, January 11, 2018 (UTC) New Position If the Admin team is getting a bit of a shake up, will we need to have a new beaurecrat admin? - 06:34, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think so at the moment, but we'll see what the team is looking like as we get nearer another release. 02:49, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Minor CSS Tweak With Kelcat stepping down, would you be able to address User talk:Kelcat#Portable Infobox image fix? :Done, and thanks. This was one of those things I'd been meaning to investigate for ages! 02:49, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Fixing the Merchants category Hey Loleil! I am contacting you again because of the invaluable bot that you have. I need it to do many re-categorizations (removing cat, adding cat) but I need to know first if your bot can have a filter while doing its automatic edits. The idea is that the bot will check first if a character page has this or this category and accordingly do the pre-specified action. Oh and by the way, you might want to unlock this. Cheers! 15:38, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :It will depend on the exact scenario you have in mind, but I can certainly pull together a list of all Dragon Age: Origins characters and perform an action on all the members in that group. 18:24, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay so the idea is to empty out Category:Merchants and instead move each page in there in their respective sub-game Merchants category. I didn't start this but since folks created Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition merchants, I just follow through and naturally expand it for every game not just Inquisition. ::#The bot will scan through each page into Category:Merchants and check if Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters exists in their category lists and if it does, it will remove the 'Merchants' category and instead add Category:Dragon Age: Origins merchants. ::#The bot will scan through each page into Category:Merchants and check if Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters exists in their category lists and if it does, it will remove the 'Merchants' category and instead add Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening merchants. ::#The bot will scan through each page into Category:Merchants and check if Category:Dragon Age II characters exists in their category lists and if it does, it will remove the 'Merchants' category and instead add Category:Dragon Age II merchants. ::#The bot will scan through each page into Category:Merchants and check if Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition merchants exists in their category lists and if it does, it will remove the 'Merchants' parent category. ::#Also I'd advise deleting Category:Jaws of Hakkon merchants as that's overcategorization and I believe it's better to keep it only for main installments. ::#As far as I know there is no character appearing in two installments without acting as merchant in both, so there is no need to fix pages after this automatic bot action. ::What do you think? Can we do this? 06:07, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Can you please rename Template:Stores (Dragon Age II) into 'Template:Merchants (Dragon Age II)' to be consistent with the template naming convention? Thanks! 06:49, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::I can set up the bot to do this. I will try to get started tonight. 01:04, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Awesome work! I hope it didn't take you long. I also made a few manual fixes here and there, including this . Thank you again! 10:33, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Featured Videos Are you receiving any more scripts for review? Forum:Wikia's Video Program--info and call for volunteers is active again & I wonder if FANDOM is totally done or if they are making more videos. Also, could you please review Forum:Phasing out the Wiki Forums? Thanks! :No further word on the videos I'm afraid, but I will check out the forum topic. 04:43, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Lol-bot requested! Hey Loleil! How are you doing? I got another automatic edit spree request for your bot. Many thanks! 09:23, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'll take a look! 02:19, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Artist Hello, I'm looking for the artist who made the stained glass portraits of the elven pantheon. could you provide me with their link so I may contact them for permission? --DRobin13 (talk) 00:25, February 13, 2018 (UTC)D.Robin :Sorry, beyond knowing that they came from Inquisition, I don'y know any further details. 02:19, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I just want to ensure I get the artist permission or at least cite them for the credit. I'll keep looking! --DRobin13 (talk) 03:24, February 13, 2018 (UTC)D.Robin13 RE: Discussion Scripts Excellent, glad to help! Discord being promoted in Discussions Hey-O, I wanted to bring http://dragonage.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000406 to your attention. They’re advertising a Discord on this Wiki, & I’m not sure if the administration might take umbrage at such a thing / only want a Discord that they own to be promoted, so I don’t know whether to let the post be or to delete it. If it’s fine then no big deal, but I wanted to make sure you knew about it in case you wanted to take any action. :Hi, as long as it's just one post I don't have a problem with it. Thanks for checking 02:26, March 19, 2018 (UTC) "Champions of the Just" quest script Hi Loleil, I'm the community manager for gaming and wanted to send over a script we've updated for the "Champions of the Just" quest. What would be the best way for me to get this to you so the community can take a look at it and make edits? :Hi, User:Ursuul and User:Evamitchelle are our script reviewers. If you could provide them with a link tto the scripts, that would be great! 02:26, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Rollback rights Hey Loleil! I'd like to recommend DaBarkspawn for rollback rights. He is for many months actively patrolling the wiki and giving him an extra tool will certainly make his job a bit easier. Source. Thanks! 18:48, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Sure! I think that's a great idea. 22:56, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Character Infobox images Hey there Loleil! Some users in Discussions were wondering if multiple images for characters could be used; one for each game they appear in, like for Cullen & Alistair who appear in multiple games. It’s possible to use a tag in Portable Infoboxes to produce tabs for each image, like this, so I was wondering if you might join the conversation & consider implementing something like that if the community wants it. Thanks! :Thanks for the heads up on this discussion. I think it's a good idea and will say so in the thread. 01:15, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Hi Loleil, just as a heads-up, I have tested out the technology and found that we can use it out of the box, with just some minor additions to MediaWiki:Common.css. I have listed my findings here, but we need an admin support to move forward with this. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:42, April 28, 2018 (UTC) New Discussions Moderator needed Hey Loleil. We have a bit of a problem in that are becoming inactive, leaving me as the most active for the time being. Since I moderate not just here but on over half a dozen Wiki Discussions at a time, I feel that we need more local hands to help moderating. There is a user named Warden Nuggins who has been a very calming voice in Discussions & is very reasonable, who we’d like you to reach out to in order to offer them a role as a new moderator. Another moderator, AmoraEnchantress, agrees that he is a suitable candidate. If you don’t have the time but would be ok with us handling it ourselves, then with your permission I could offer him the role myself & have FANDOM Staff give him rights should he accept. Thanks for your consideration. :Hello there Loleil :I agree with Ursuul that we need a new Moderator, and that should be Warden Nuggins. I fully support them as a moderator. :AmoraEnchantresss 10:40, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for info guys. I have left a message for warden Nuggins. 19:06, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :::My apologies for the late reply, I simply did not notice the message you left me. I am honoured by the nomination and greatly appreciate the voices of confidence. I wouldn't have thought there to be a necessity for another moderator, but if there is, then I'll happily accept the nomination. That being said, I'm still a relatively new member. Feels like I'm jumping the line of succession, so to speak. Warden Nuggins (talk) 20:53, July 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Any news? We had a situation escalate a bit today. I could step in, but I don't really want to do so without the proper authority. Warden Nuggins (talk) 18:38, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::I have dealt with the problem for now, but in the meantime Nuggins, you were offered a Moderator role & accepted it. You can act to diffuse the situation as Saxhleel12 did & as you’ve done as a regular user in the past. Loleil, I hope you’ll grant him the user rights to go with his role soon. If you need mods, I could do it. I haven't really been to Discussions, but I don't see why I couldn't get more involved. I used to be quite productive in the forums, before they moved to Discussions. henioo (da talk page) 21:53, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :The community is pretty easy-going tbh. I hadn't even noticed that we needed a moderator until I was approached. Adding a second new moderator feels like an overreaction to the current vacancy. But you should totally get involved in Discussions. We'd be happy to have you. Warden Nuggins (talk) 22:39, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Template help Hi! As I was doing work on herb counts, I noticed that the iconmini style does something weird with the table sorting. Try sorting the Antivan Fire table by Upgrade to see what I mean. Do you know how to fix this? Thanks! DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:13, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Sadly no, but I do know that iconmini has had a lot of quirks over the years. I will poke around a bit more to see if I can work out the problem. 20:26, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Homepage Menu Greetings, I am Brendan, from the Madagascar Wiki. I am interested in the navigation menu system you used in your Wiki's mainpage. If you do not mind, may I please know how it is made, and may I please implement this system in my Wiki too? Thanks, All the best Selamat Maju Jaya, Brendan Boman - 10:52PM, 9th July, 2018 (MYT) re: Front Page help Alright, thank you very much. I'll take a look at the said page. Selamat Maju Jaya, Brendan Boman - 1:17PM, 15th July, 2018 (MYT) Who to contact about the portal slider Greetings, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know who made the portal slider or who should I contact for further information on it? I'm a little bit confused at some points and so I wasn't sure what to do. All the best, Selamat Maju Jaya, Brendan Boman - 10:52PM, 9th July, 2018 (MYT)